Can't Fight Destiny
by misskittikarei
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in school; Years later they end up working for the same company; do sparks, or fists fly?
1. Mamoru?

ATTENTION. I HAVE REWRITTEN THIS STORY AND WILL NO LONGER UPDATE THIS VERSION. THANK YOU.

Mamoru?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALREADY COPYRIGHTED SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME, ETC. and even if you tried all I have is a pack of gum to my name.

Hello, this is your author Miss Kittikarei! You will love me, just kidding. I adore Mamoru and Usagi's relationship. Ah, the bliss of the fights.

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in middle school; They were friends, then enemies, then lovers, and enemies once again; Ten years later they end up working for the same company; does sparks or fists fly?

"Miss Tsukino, you have a client on line two."

Thank you, Molly." Usagi Tsukino, finance manager of Nyaco Tech, debated whether or not to answer the phone. She knew in her heart it was that irritating Mr. Haraguchi trying to convince her to work for his company. 'Damn him, and I was just in the middle of a good novel.'

"Tsukino Usagi, Nyaco Tech. How may I assist you today?"

"Ah, Miss Tsukino. It's Mr. Haraguchi. I called to ask if perhaps you had review my company's proposal. You see-"

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Haraguchi, but I am expected at a meeting in five minutes." It was a lie but she'd already turned Haraguchi down three times. Could he not take the hint?

"But-"

"Goodbye." Free at last. She gently rubbed her temple, swatting stray blond hair from her brow. She busted ass working her way up the Nyaco corporate ladder and soon she'd be up for the promotion of a lifetime. She wouldn't waste all her hard work on Haraguchi's joke of an enterprise. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse the CEO of Nyaco entered her office. Aomori Meiya strode into the room with a smile. This can be good, Usagi thought.

"Hello, Mr. Aomori. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Aomori Meiya couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty… as usual. With her head of golden locks that reached almost to her knees and big oval baby blue eyes covered by an abundance of lashes, she was a sight to behold. Her soft porcelain skin and pink full lips was enough to drive any man mad. She stood, not quite five feet, and gave Aomori a warm smile.

"Yes, Miss Tsukino. I've been thinking that lately you've been overwhelmed with all your duties as finance manager."

"Well, Mr. Aomori, there are difficult tasks now and then but nothing I wasn't prepared for."

"Nevertheless, I find that the workload is too much for a person of your limited experience. I assure you I do not demean your skills."

"Of course not, Mr. Aomori." She trembled slightly and clutched the mahogany desk. Surely Mr. Aomori didn't mean to fire her… but what else could he be implying? She thought of Haraguchi's offer. Perhaps it didn't seem like such a bad idea now.

"Miss Tsukino, Miss Tsukino?"

"Oh, yes of course." She absentmindedly agreed to his question.

"Excellent then. Are you ready to meet you new partner now?"

"Partner?"

"Yes, Miss Tsukino. He is waiting outside your office."

"Do let him in then, Mr. Aomori." Usagi sat down; she was relieved she hadn't lost her job. But she had to take on a partner? She shuddered. Perhaps he was one of those high and mighty Ivy League snobs who were really nothing but pale geeky outcasts under the suits. Well, things could be worse…

"Miss Tsukino, allow me to introduce Mr. Chiba."

'Chiba… where had I heard that name before?' Usagi looked up at the man next to Aomori; his cobalt blue eyes widened in shock. Usagi's felt hers do the same.

"Mamoru…?" Usagi voiced cracked.

And there is chapter one. Chapter two will be up sometime before the week ends. Please review, thanks.

Miss Kittikarei


	2. Odangos

Odangos

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALREADY COPYRIGHTED SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME, ETC. and even if you tried all I have is a pack of gum to my name.

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in middle school; They were friends, then enemies, then lovers, and enemies once again; Ten years later they end up working for the same company; does sparks or fists fly?

I have been pleased by the reviews! Thank you!

-MistressMoon: I researched the Japanese names; glad you noticed.

Alright here is chapter two, would have been up yesterday but I went shopping smile

"Excuse me, have we met?" Mamoru knowingly asked. Usagi was shocked and angry that he denied knowing her. She controlled herself and pasted a smile on her face.

"Pardon me, I must have mistaken you for someone else."

"Yet you know his name is Mamoru?" Aomori interjected.

"Is that your name, sir?" It was killing Usagi to be polite. 'Just wait until Aomori leaves, Mamoru. You'll be sorry.'

"Coincidence, perhaps, Mr. Aomori." He extended his hand to Usagi. "I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"Delighted to meet you, Mr. Chiba, but unfortunately I do not shake hands with strangers."

"Miss Tsukino!" Aomori was astonished.

"I mean no offense. Do I offend you, Mr. Chiba?"

"Not at all."

"Thank goodness. Well, then I shall leave you two to get started on the day's work."

Usagi fastened her gaze to Mr. Aomori's fading back. 'You slug! 'Have we met?' Damn you, Mamoru!' Usagi didn't let her thoughts pass her lips.

"How are you Usagi? You've turned into a real beauty."

"And- thanks." Usagi refused to let Mamoru destroy her calm façade. "By the way, my name is Miss Tsukino."

"No familiarity among friends?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. Damn him, if he wasn't looking good. He was wearing a black three-button suit with a crisp white shirt and silk grey necktie. It was enough to make Usagi drool. She loved men in suits. "Usagi?" She quickly looked down so that Mamoru wouldn't see the desire in her eyes. She fixed a steely gaze on him.

"I'm sorry have we met? You said so yourself, Mr. Chiba."

"It was a joke. If it was a few years ago, you'd be throwing your purse at me." She grunted. "Then we'd both laughed it off."

"Well, Chiba, if you haven't noticed it's not the old days anymore. Welcome to the real world." She gave him a cold smile and passed him a cd-rom containing all the files she was working on. "For now, I'd like you to reviews all the files and revise any mistakes. You can use my computer. I'm sure they'll have your desk by tomorrow." 'And I'll get here early to make sure it's far from mines.' Mamoru looked at her humorously. 'What's he all happy about?'

"What happened to your odangos, Usa- Miss Tsukino?"

"Since you already established that we've never met how could you ask about my supposed odangos?"

"Back to that are we? How do you know that I didn't happen on an old picture of you, like when you first joined Nyaco Tech?"

"Hmm… fair enough. I grew out of odangos. Does that satisfy your curiosity? I wish you would get to work and stop asking ridiculous questions." Through half-closed eyes, Mamoru watched Usagi flutter around the office. He leaned back in her chair and admired her figure in a delicious pink suit. 'What a woman she's become.' She stopped and shot daggers at him.

"Chiba, get to work." He laughed.

"I think I will enjoy working with you, Usako." Usagi rolled her eyes. Her office door opened.

"Omigosh! What are you two doing together?"

I remembered this one time I wore odangos to school. My crush was the only person who knew what they were and teased me.

He was my Mamo-chan: sigh:

Ah, who is the mystery person? Who knows? Chapter Three soon! I promise!


	3. Kismet

Kismet

Disclaimer: Darlings, if Mamoru was mine I'd be off with him on a exotic island get rubdown in coconut oil and sipping on a pina colata; since I'm still here it must mean gasp I don't own Sailor Moon…

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in middle school; They were friends, then enemies, then lovers, and enemies once again; Ten years later they end up working for the same company; does sparks or fists fly?

Hi everyone! I shouldn't be hyped considering break is almost over but I'm going to the mall today to get my Rurouni Kenshin mangas (yay!) and my Legolas action figure (although I might not get it considering that I have three Aragorns, two Frodos, and two Eowyns; my mother is trying to ban me from buying anymore). Okay on with the next chapter…

Would have been up earlier but the system was down yesterday… sadly Ruroken mangas were sold out (at two malls!) but I did get a Chobits manga! Argh, no Legolas action figures… vv

Usagi stared as her best friend stood in doorway. Aino Minako sauntered into the office raising a golden eyebrow in disbelief over the scene she was witnessing.

"I knew you were never over him, Usa."

"What! Excuse me, Miss Aino, but we are doing something called work here."

"I can see that…" Usagi was leaning over Mamoru, who was sitting in her chair, in attempt to place the CD-ROM in her computer. Of course, Minako saw something completely different.

"So, what are you doing here?" Minako ignored Usagi and eyed Mamoru, who was grinning like a jackal.

"Are you okay, Mamoru?" She gave him a look.

"Fine, Miss Aino. You look very… delicious from the last time I saw you." Usagi closed her eyes and counted to three to keep from slapping Mamoru. Minako caught on to Mamoru's game and winked at him.

"You've certainly filled out," Minako giggled.

"Ah, yes. Now that you two have walked down memory lane please escort yourself outside, Mina. I'll take to you later." Usagi pushed Minako out as she made a signal for Mamoru to call her later.

"Mina's gotten cute, Usako. What's her number?"

---

After a chaotic workday, Usagi was glad to be home. Home was a penthouse on the top floor of Wyndham Towers. She leaned back in her recliner, propping her feet up on the ottoman. She sighed and placed two cucumbers on her eyes. Goodness knows they'd be puffy by the stress she'd been put through. Just as she was dozing off her doorbell went off.

"Coming!" 'Damn, idiots, pissing me off… who the hell is it now?' She swung the door open and pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Usagi! Darling, no need to use that fake smile on me." Minako breezed past Usagi and stood in the foyer. "I do like this fountain you've placed here. Must help you relax eh?"

"Um, yeah…"

"So, what were you and Mamoru up to?" Minako batted her eyelashes.

"Argh! We just work together, Mina. Just a horrible coincidence of life."

"Coincidence? More like destiny."

"Pssh! You were the one who liked him!"

"Me? Oh, now you must be suffering from memory loss… this was the story.

---

FLASHBACK

Usagi's POV

It was my first day of middle school. I was a bit nervous and a bit excited. My mother, annoying as she is, insisted on following me to my first class. Although, now I am grateful I didn't have to wander about by myself, but I'd never admit that to her. Anyway, my first class was math. I sat in the nearest empty seat next to, just my luck, a really cute guy. Minako was across the room chatting with a group of guys and girls I never met. She waved and continued talking. I looked at the cute guy and nervously smiled at him. After a few awkward moments, we were having an animated conversation and he was my first crush, Alexander Ryan. Alexander was from the United States but lived in Japan most of his life. I hung out with him for the first few months of the school year until he was transferred into another class. I had no choice but to join Mina's group of friends.

Minako's POV

I was so happy with that idiot Alexander Ryan got transferred to another class. Usagi was spending way too much time with him. I admit, I had a crush on him for like a week but he had no substance. Usagi finally decided it was time to join my group of friends.

"Usagi, this is everyone."

"Everyone, this is Usagi."

"What's that on her head? It looks like meatballs!" One of my friends, Mamoru, pointed at Usagi's hairstyle.

"What is wrong with my hair?!"

"Well, it's not bad as your face. Are those chicken pox marks?"

"Aiee!!!" Usagi went on the defensive.

Usagi's POV

It took some time to get use to Chiba Mamoru. The rest of Mina's friends were cool, especially this smart girl, Ami. Ami rarely came to class but she always had the top grades, lucky rat. After Mamoru got over my hair and my face, we became pretty good friends. Until that totally unfortunate day at lunch…

"Hey what's up, Usagi?"

"Hey, Mamo! Nothing much." He draped his arm around my neck. It felt sort of nice…

"Heya, look at you two!"

"Shut up, Mina!" We shouted in unison.

Later in the privacy of my room, I confided to Mina that I liked Mamoru just a bit.

"I knew it! And he totally likes you too! How perfect."

"What! This isn't your great experiment, Mina. Not uh, find someone else to be your lab rat."

"Aww, c'mon, Usa. You two are totally into each other."

THE PRESENT

Usagi and Mamoru are in their office.

"Miss Tsukino, what are you doing? Thinking about me?"

"What… no!" Usagi's face turned slightly pink.

"I see you blushing, don't deny it."

"Pssh, you are too egotistic.

"Isn't that what you told me years ago?"

"Hmmm, yeah I did. Obviously you haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, I've changed Usako."

"Yeah, that's cool but do you think-" Usagi was caught off guard as Mamoru leaned in to kiss her…

I hope it was nice and long for you. I was going to put more but I do love cliffhangers!

Will he kiss her? Yes? No? I DON'T KNOW?!?

I was digging through some stuff and I found my Mamo-chan's number; still debating whether or not to call him… it's been two years but he is the muse of this little fanfic here! How are you guys doing?

A/N: After Chapter Four there might be a short hiatus because of midterms in two weeks (ugh) and even though I get out of school early during the 'terms going online would mean F's and then I would never finish this story, right?

-Miss Kittikarei


	4. Dinner

Dinner

Disclaimer: Last time I looked, I wasn't the author of an uber-famous anime/manga, so I guess I don't own anything already copyrighted

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in middle school; They were friends, then enemies, then lovers, and enemies once again; Ten years later they end up working for the same company; does sparks or fists fly?

With the stupid midterm reviews and annoying family members, I haven't been on the Internet for two weeks. Thanks for the reviews! This was supposed to be up last week with three new chapters but I had to babysit so only one chapter

Did NOT find my mamoru's number (some annoying kid's number instead)! His birthday is today, though…

Weirdo's Rule: I use Microsoft Word before transferring my document into a web page and any font effects I used in Word shows up on the web page

Fruit1004: Chicken pox was just something I made up

Babby-C: Thanks for the advice!

"Why'd you close your eyes, Usa? You didn't actually think I was going to kiss you!" Usagi widened her eyes on Mamoru's mocking ones. She felt herself turning pink. "Ah, you look so cute when you blush…" Mamoru winked at her. Well, she couldn't lie herself out of this mess so she thought it better to ignore what just happened. With her nose in the air, she went to her filing cabinet and pretended to be absorbed with client files. After all, ignorance was bliss. Or so they say.

"Even if you did try to kiss me I'd just slap you." Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"Just an excuse to touch me, eh? I know you want me. I still remember that day when…"

---

FLASHBACK (Eighth Grade)

Mamoru's POV

That meatball head Usagi was in my French class for two years. But this year she was a lot cuter. She always sits in the corner with her stupid friend, Makoto. Makoto and I "went out" twice. Well, the "relationship" lasted like five seconds. I think Usagi thought we were serious. Anyway, Usagi was in the corner talking about "rats" with Makoto so I thought I'd say something to piss her off.

"What, Usagi? You want me to bit you?" I grinned at her. Only she didn't say anything back because she was too busy blushing-

---

"That is not true!" Usagi interrupted Mamoru. "I was in such a shock that I was speechless."

"Usako, your face was so red-"

"Obviously, because I was mad!"

"As much as you try you can't deny the love."

"Did you get that from Minako? I know you did because she always says something like that."

"Look, Usagi. I think we're a bit old to be playing games."

"Games?" Usagi peered at Mamoru over her eyeglasses.

"Yes," he sighed in exasperation. "Like you wearing those grandmotherly glasses to try to keep me at bay."

"What? I need these glasses."

"You have 20/20 vision."

"How would you know?"

"My best friend is your doctor, you know."

"So?"

"There you go again trying to evade the subject. I like you, I know you like me. So what's stopping us from going on a date?"

"Lots of things, Mamoru."

"Is it because you liked Motoki?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him? My gosh, it's Mina who likes him."

"Excuse me?" Minako stuck her head in their office.

"Hey, Mina, Usagi won't go on a date with me."

"How could she resist you especially in that Armani suit? Usa, you know you can't say no to a man in a suit." She winked at Usako.

"Mina, tell her that she has to go on a date with me."

"Usa, you have to go out with Mamo."

"Excuse me? I have to go? Since when do I take orders around here?" She smooth out her D&G pants. "Fine, but Motoki and Mina have to come with us. Or else nothing at all."

"You told him?" Minako looked incredulous.

"We all know, Mina. Besides maybe Motoki likes you."

"Mamo, who cares about Motoki? I can't wait to see what you two will be up to. See you guys tonight." As Mina sauntered out the doorway, Mamo turned in his chair toward Usagi.

"So the seduction begins tonight."

---

Later, that afternoon Usagi razed her closet going through countless pairs of shoes and dresses. Finally, she resorted to calling Rei.

"Rei, help me!"

"Oh, now you know my number, Usa? Why should I help you?

"Because I'm going on a date with Mamo and I don't know what to wear!"

"Mamo as in Mamoru? Love of your life? Chiba? The one who you eulogised on your website hoping he had a happy birthday when you-"

"Yes!"

"Well, then how could I not help you? But promise me that this time you won't let him get away."

"Rei, get off the phone already!"

---

"Yes, the orange-pink dress with the pink pumps looks great."

"Are you sure it's not too loud?"

"You want to make a impression right?"

"Yeah, Rei, but I don't want to look too available."

"Well, you are and you've always been so stop acting like it." Usagi twirled around in front of her mirror. Rei had styled her hair in loose curls and gave her a natural look with the makeup. "Now, wear simple diamond studs because you don't want to take away from the beauty of the dress. That's why I made your makeup so light. You don't want to look like some gaudy call girl."

"You mean like you Rei?"

"I'll let that slip tonight. Now before I leave promise me you won't play any more games."

"You know I can't help it, Rei. It's part of who I am."

"No! I keep telling you and Mina to stop playing around. Just be real."

"And make myself vulnerable?"

"Look, do whatever the hell you feel like. Just don't come crying to me when the cycle repeats itself."

---

"Hey, doesn't that guy look like Orlando Bloom?"

"Usagi! Remember you promised not to talk about him in my presence!"

"Sorry, Mina. Well, I really wasn't."

"Hi, Minako. You look lovely this evening. Usagi." Usagi looked up at Mamoru and Motoki, who trailed behind him.

"Well, aren't you even going to comment on my dress, Mamoru?" Usagi give him a look.

"It's interesting. So Motoki and I were just talking about the last time we all hung out together."

"Let's see, Mamoru… that was oh, never. Correct me if I'm wrong." Minako rolled her eyes. As the quartet made their way toward their table, Usagi admired Minako in a black cocktail dress, sauntering confidently as men turned their heads as she walked by.

"You're making quite a show, Minako," Usagi whispered softly.

"The same as you, girl."

"No, I'm not."

"It's just that you possess a virginal purity so the men feel bad about ogling you but believe me, they're panting after you."

"Let's just make it through this dinner."

"Hurry up, ladies," Motoki called back to them. Minako and Usagi realised they were far behind Mamoru and Motoki. They were already talking to the hostess.

"Chiba, party of four." Mamoru gave the hostess an appreciative wink and continued in his sexy drawl. "Have you two ever been here before, Minako?"

"Yes, once. Except it was rather embarrassing."

"Why?" Motoki suddenly seemed interested in the fact that Usagi and Minako existed.

"Well," Usagi began. "I had reserved our table under Bloom, party of four."

"Let me guess, the guy that plays Legolas in Lord of the Rings?" Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Anyway, when the hostess called out 'Bloom, party of four' I had forgotten that I reserved the table under Bloom so we lost our table and didn't find out for two hours."

"And also, we got dumped by our dates." Minako shot Usagi a dirty look. Mamoru and Motoki looked at each other solemnly and broke into uncontrollable laughter. "It really isn't that funny."

"I can't believe you guys are that stupid to just sit there and not even ask what happened to your table!" Motoki wiped his eyes.

"Like you guys have never done anything stupid."

"Actually…" Mamoru looked about thoughtfully. "Nope, we haven't.'

"Oh, please!"

"Tell him about one of the many times he screwed up, Usagi!"

"Oh, I will! I got stories. Like that one time you were in French class cussing me out, calling me a slut and a bitch and as you turned to walk away, you tripped over your pants and fell on your face right in front of me!" Minako and Usagi giggled loudly, much to the annoyance of the other diners. "I told you, Mamoru, that one day you'd bow down to me." Just then, the hostess came.

"Hello, Mr. Chiba. Your table is ready."

"Thanks, Diane."

"Hmm, I thought her nametag said Miss Delaney."

"What jealous, Usagi?" Usagi snorted.

"Mamoru, what kind of table did you get us?" Motoki's eyes widened in shock.

Sorry I had to end it there because I'm hungry, tired, and freaking PMSing (sorry for the lack of indiscretion).


	5. Denny's

Denny's

Disclaimer: When this series came out I was five. So I suppose I couldn't have created it huh?

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in middle school; They were friends, then enemies, then lovers, and enemies once again; Ten years later they end up working for the same company; does sparks or fists fly?

Hey everyone! I decided to sit down and write a quality chapter this time. Sorry it took a while. I had to take some college entrance tests and that was stressing me out. : crazy face: By the way no offense to any one who smokes! You'll see what I mean. Oh in case you were wondering, everyone's the same age because I said so. (Author's rights or something like that eh, no?)

"Wow, Mamoru, you're so… romantic…" Usagi gazed at him in undisguised amusement.

"Yeah, if you like your food smoky." Minako snorted. All four stood amidst scores of professionals conducting business dinners... in the smoking area. Mamoru looked about frantically for the hostess. When she finally came over, he explained the mistake she made.

"Well, sir, I'm afraid this is the only table we have available."

---

"Denny's? This is the only place you could find for us to eat?"

"Calm down, Motoki. What's wrong with Denny's?" Minako rolled her eyes. "You're such a snob."

"I love Denny's!" Usagi squealed with glee. "Mmm… pancakes and bacon and hash browns and French toast and Belgian waffles!"

"Maybe you should buy stock in their company. I hear you get free food."

"FREE FOOD?! Hey waitress! Excuse me, miss!" Usagi stood up from the table, flagging down the nearest waitress.

"Sit down, Usa!" Minako pulled Usagi down, bursting into laughter. Mamoru and Motoki gasped for air, clutching the edge of the table. "Mamoru wasn't serious."

"I knew that. I was just trying to provide, uh, comic relief."

"Oh, man. That was classic! I knew you'd believe me, Usa."

"You can shut up now. It wasn't that funny," Usagi huffed through clenched teeth. "I swear if you weren't paying-"

"Hello, my name's Juri and I'll be your waitress for tonight." The 5'8 platinum blonde popped pink bubblegum while flipping her receipt over. "What will you be having, darling?" She leaned over suggestively toward Motoki. Minako scowled.

"Well, Jury, let's have three buttermilk pancakes, two plates of bacon, a side of hash browns, two pieces of French toast and a large glass of orange juice."

"Is that it?" The (fake) blonde fumed over Usagi's apparent mispronunciation of her name.

"Oh, and a strawberry milkshake." Juri walked off. "Jury?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to take everyone else's orders."

---

"You were so damn rude to the waitress, Usagi." Mamoru said to her after the four were leaving the restaurant. It was two in the morning but none of them were ready to go home yet.

"Ah, maybe it's the full moon? Anyway, I don't see why you guys had to leave her a $20 tip."

"Obviously to make up for your rudeness. And for the ton of food she had to carry for you"

"Oh please, Motoki. You left her that huge tip because the skank gave you her number."

"Sound like you're jealous, Minako." Motoki wiggled his eyebrows at her. Usagi laughed. Minako shot her a look so Usagi immediately changed the topic.

"So, who wants to go to the beach?"

"Uh, I'm a bit tired." Minako faked a yawn and punched Motoki in the ribs.

"Oh, yea, I got to get up early tomorrow. Wow, look at the time. Why don't I take Minako home and you can take Usagi to the beach, Mamoru?"

"And just where do you have to go tomorrow? Last time I checked it was Saturday."

"Well, I have a meeting with the masseuse if you know what I mean."

"You mean one of those hos that you find in the classified ads?"

"Like that guy you took me to last week, Mina?" Usagi was a little miffed that Mina was bailing on her. "Mina knows all the hos out there."

"Let's not forget who worked as one before landing their spiffy job ay Nyaco Tech!"

"Um, alright Minako, I think you've had enough for one night. Let's take you home now. See you later, Usagi. Have fun at the beach." Mamoru and Motoki dragged the girls away from each other as they eyed one another with pure hate.

---

"You're going to regret what you said in the morning, Usa."

"Yeah, well, right now I feel mighty good." Usagi looked out the tinted window of Mamoru's black Jaguar.

"A bit childish, don't you think?" Usagi slowly looked towards him, studying the planes of his face.

"Is that what you think?"

"I call it like I see it."

"Whatever."

"See, this is why we broke up all those years ago."

"Because I was too childish?"

"No." Mamoru pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. "It was because instead of trying to communicate you just brush things off."

"I can't believe you would say that!"

"There you go. You are the damn queen of denial. I thought maybe you've grown up since then, but I guess not."

"I've grown up, but I'm not going to put myself out there to get hurt."

"Pain is a part of life, Usagi. How do you know if something's going to hurt if you don't experience it? And even if it does, isn't the happiness worth the pain? Love hurts, but when you have it, it's also beautiful."

"What are you saying?" Usagi looked at him carefully. 'He couldn't be saying that he loved me. Or still does.'

"Look, do you want me to take you home?"

"No…" Usagi closed his hand over hers. "You always promised me that you'd take me walking on the beach one day." Mamoru smiled.

"I did? Ah… I think I remember. Was it in sophomore year?"

"I don't know. I can't remember… maybe it was the first time we kissed."

"Hmm, I don't think I remember that." Mamoru tilted Usagi's face toward his.

"Are you going to kiss me this time? Perhaps you need to refresh your memory."

"My brain remembers, but my lips don't." Mamoru gently kissed the corner of her mouth. "I think I remember a bit now. Maybe some more practice."

---

"Hello, I know you guys are probably having sex in there, but please open up. This is an emergency." Mamoru and Usagi separated.

"Is that Mina…?" Usagi's voice was ragged. Mamoru put down his window.

"Oh, eww! You could have warned me you were putting the window down. I don't want to see anything that may scar me forever."

"Calm down, Mina. We weren't doing anything."

"Well, we probably were going to so it's your fault I'm not getting any tonight." Usagi jabbed Mamoru in the ribs. He grinned wickedly and cleared his throat. "Anyway, so what's the emergency?"

"Motoki got a flat."

"Near the beach?" Usagi looked suspicious.

"No, and I know you think we were following you. We weren't."

"So where's Motoki?" Mamoru was anxious to get to the point.

"He's over on 16th street."

"That's six miles from here!" Mamoru looked angry. Usagi was shocked.

"You walked six miles by yourself at three in the morning?!"

"Yes, Usa. Anyway, there's no use yelling at me because I'm here so you two, pick your jaws up and drive me back to Motoki's car!"

---

"I can't believe you left Minako to walk six miles to the beach! What the hell's wrong with you, Motoki? It was three in morning! Someone could have just jumped out and raped her! Didn't you think of that?"

"Hello to you too, Mamoru." Motoki walked from his car over to Mamoru's car. Mamoru gave him a death stare. "She didn't tell you the story? I'm surprised she even came back for me. So, Minako, why don't you tell Mamoru why you walked six miles unchaperoned?"

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I'm tired." Mamoru turned toward Minako as she faked a yawn. He flicked his gaze back to Motoki.

"Did you call for a tow truck?"

"Yeah."

"Then get in the car. We're all going to my place. Anyone have a problem with that?" He stared at Usagi and Minako. "I didn't think so."

---

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"That was hours ago, Mamoru."

"In a few hours, after you sleep, it will be breakfast. By then you'll be in your own home, eating food from your kitchen. Okay, Usagi?"

"Maaaaamooooru! If you want me to help you get the goods on Mina and Motoki, you better feed me!" Usagi stomped her foot as Mamoru sullenly led the way to his kitchen.

Okay, long overdue right? Tried to make a quality chapter. The little message at the top was written a week ago and boy, has things changed from there. Until the next update. BTW, I called my Mamoru! Unfortunately, he was at work. So I'll try again soon. Wish me luck!

Miss Kittikarei


	6. Mamoru's House

Mamo's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, although I hope to own a Mamoru someday!

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in middle school; They were friends, then enemies, then lovers, and enemies once again; Ten years later they end up working for the same company; does sparks or fists fly?

NOTE: I deleted the mini-chapter (#6) so I made six and seven into one chapter, chapter six. Just for those of you who already read the beginning! There's more I promise.

I made the mistake of taking an online class, so I'm pretending to do an essay while really working on the story. :smile:

"This sandwich is delicious! Mmm… what's it called again?"

"BLT- bacon, lettuce, and tomato."

"I have to get Makoto to make this for me."

"Why not make it yourself?" Usafi gave Mamoru a look. "Oh, yea, I forgot if you attempted to do so, you'd burned down the house."

"Precisely. So, do you have any ice cream?"

"What? You just had a sandwich and a slice of pie!"  
"Ma-mo-ru!" Mamoru slinked over to the freezer, muttering to himself.

---

The next morning, the sun rose on four exhausted adults, sprawled out on Mamoru's living room floor. Minako was first to wake up and pinched Usagi mercilessly until she woke up.

"Ow!"

"Hush!"

"You didn't have to pinch me," Usagi scowled. She rubbed her arm.

"Do you want to wake them up?" She gestured toward Mamoru and Motoki.

"No. Let's get out of here before those angelic faces morph back into the demonic ones they usually are."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Usa."

---

As Usagi and Minako waited at the bus stop, they were surprised to meet up with an old friend.

"Setsuna! I can't believe you're in town! Look at you!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Minako. Hey, Usa, what happened to the odangos?'

"Oh, well, I sort of outgrew them. I hate it how you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Usagi pouted. "Where've you been all this time?"

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," Setsuna chuckled. "Do you still go out with Mamoru?"

"No way! But Mina's still obsessed with Motoki!"

"Am not!"

"Yea, huh!"

"NOOO!" Mina stomped her feet. She stopped when she notice the other passengers were giving her strange looks. "There's nothing to see here people…" She blushed.

"I see age hasn't changed either of you one bit," Setsuna commented.

"Nope," Usagi flipped her hair. "I am still gorgeous as ever."

"Please, spare me," Mina snorted. "So, why are you back in town?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"No," Mina and Usa replied in unison.

---

Finally, the bus arrived and Mina and Usa rushed inside, in case Mamoru or Motoki were in the vicinity.

"I can't believe Hotaru's back," Usa whispered.

"I can't believe that slut is still trying to hang out with us after what she did! Does she actually think we want to talk to her?"

"Mina, she's only human."

"Human? That girl? After all the things she did, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the devil's own mother!"

"Shh! Mina, people can hear you! Anyway, let's not get riled up about Hotaru. Let's just hope I stay alive long enough to make it to McDonald's."

"Uh huh. My stomach is on fire!"

---

"So word on the street is that Hotaru's back!" Usagi passed the bit of gossip on to the rest of the gang as they sat in the waiting room of the spa. Every Saturday they had brunch, manicures, pedicures, hair masks, face masks, and massages at the luxury day spa. Afterwards, they went to dinner at an outdoor bistro. They've done this since college: Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Now, Ami was at medical school, Setsuna had moved to Europe with her husband, and Hotaru was an ex-friend.

"No way! She's here?" Makoto's eyes widened in shock. "Do you think she'll try and get back in with the group?"

"She better not, that ho. She knows better," Rei muttered.

"For real," Mina agreed.

"I think you guys are being too harsh. I know she did a lot of bad stuff, but we don't have to stoop to her level. We see her, we be polite. I'm not saying we have to be friendly or anything."

"She better hope I don't get to her first. I got a lot of unfinished business with her!" Mina cheered her on. Mako laughed. Usa sighed, exasperated.

---

"Hotaru was really my friend, you know what I'm saying, Mamo?"

"Actually, what I'm trying to understand is what you're doing at my house?" Mamoru searched for keys. He had just come home when he found Usagi, crying on his doorstep.

"I don't need your cynicism, Mamo. I just need you to be a friend."

"Alright, I'll lay off for now, but don't expect any preferential treatment at the office. Come, I'll make you some coffee." Usagi curled up on Mamoru's couch as he went into the kitchen. Even though she and Mamoru had their differences, she knew she could talk to him when problems arose. "Here you go, Usa, with lots of cream. And some crackers."

"Thanks."

"So," Mamoru sat down. "Tell me the story from the beginning."

---

"What is that annoying music?" Usagi rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, my cellphone. Who the hell is calling?" She snatched it off her dresser. "Hello?"

"Usa? Where are you? I've been calling you forever?"

"Mina? It's early in the morning- move your foot! "

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, just Mamoru… Omg, Mamoru! What are you doing in my house!" Usagi flung out of bed.

"Actually, you're in my house. Could you please stop jumping about? The sheets are falling." Mamoru mumbled, his head under the pillow.

"Oh, goddesses! Oh my goddess!" Usagi remembered Mina was on the phone. "Hello? Umm, hi."

"You're at Mamoru's house! How long you've been there?"

"Only like a couple hours."

"Really? Because it's three in the afternoon and you were suppose to meet me at the mall an hour ago."

Hotaru's character is based on one of my ex-friends, so think of Hotaru as Mistress 9 and not little girl Hotaru. Of course, I can't call her Mistress 9 in the story. LOL.

Again, a bit short. I've written out more than this, but some people (Mom!) won't let me stay on long enough so I can type so until later, enjoy!


	7. Starbuck's

Starbucks

Disclaimer: I am only a humble writer, attempting to use the wonderful Naoko's creations for non-profit recreation and I don't own my pack of gum anymore…

Summary: Mamoru and Usagi met in middle school; They were friends, then enemies, then lovers, and enemies once again; Ten years later they end up working for the same company; does sparks or fists fly?

-Bobbin Bubble: I took your advice! You'll see it in the next chapter!

"Uh, Mina, I'll call you back." Usagi hung up before Minako could reply. She walked to the windows and pulled back the curtains. Sure enough, the sun was shining brightly. "Oh, goddesses, Mamoru. You had to have the darkest curtains ever!"

"Would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"It's three in the afternoon!" She hauled the sheets off of him.

"Damn, Usagi!" Mamoru pulled the pillow tighter around his head.

"Not uh. Get up, you lazy slug. You better tell me why I was in your bed!" Mamoru reluctantly crawled out of bed.

"Ugh… a man cannot have peace in his own house!" He sat up, trying to adjust to the light.

'Boy, does he look good in those boxers,' Usagi thought. 'Very delish!' She quickly averted her eyes before Mamoru noticed. "You didn't answer my question!"

Mamoru leapt out of the bed, picked up Usagi, and dragged her into the living room. He opened the front door and threw her out.

"Hey!" She banged on the door. It opened again, and her purse whizzed by, nearly socking her in the face. "You'll pay for this, Chiba!"

---

Usagi sulked into her kitchen, desperate for a sugar rush.

"Looking for the Sweet Tarts?"

"Mina! Give me those!" She snatched the candy and began to chomp it down.

"So, what were you doing at Mamo's?"

"You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Hehe. No, but I will if you don't tell me the truth!"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. I went to Mamo's house to talk to him about something and we kept talking late into the night. Then, you called me on my cell phone and I realized I was in Mamoru's bed."

"…Oookay. So did you guys do it or not?"

"Minako!"

"Hey, you could have been holding out on me!"

"I asked Mamoru what happened, but he just kicked me out his house!"

"That's my Mamo!"

"Don't ever say that again if you want to continue you living. You'll always takes his side!" Usagi stomped off, then turned around. "I'm going to take a bath and then we head over to Starbucks! I need some caffeine!"

---

"This java chip frappuccino is divine," Usagi sighed.

"Yea, it's also 600 calories! I prefer things that won't blow me up, like a latte," Minako said dreamily.

Usagi snorted. "You also prefer a Motoki."

"Puh-lease," Minako rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, speaking of the devil…"

"No way! He's here?" Minako's voice cracked. "How do I look? Is my breath too caffeinated?"

"You are fine, Mina. But, maybe you could try and be civil to Motoki, just this once?"

"Hmph."

"Hey, Usagi. Hello, Minako."

"Hi!" Usagi giggled.

"Hello, Motoki. That's a nice tie," Minako said in her nicest voice.

"Thanks, my girlfriend got it for me."

"Your WHO?" Usagi choked on her frappuccino.

"He said his girlfriend."

"Oh, because I thought he said boyfriend," Usagi lied.

"WHAT?" It was Motoki's turn to choke.

"Well, would you look at the time? Seems Mina and I got to jet. See ya!" Usagi dragged Minako out of Starbucks. Once outside on the busy sidewalk, Mina quickly lost her composure.

"Omg, Usa! He has a girlfriend!"

"Well, it's not like her never had one."

"Yeah, but none of them ever bought him a tie and none of them have ever been a successful whatever-she is!"

"Get a grip, Mina! First, a tie is an accessory, not clothing. And Motoki's girlfriend doesn't have to be successful to buy him a tie. She can be a regular Joe… or in this case, Jane."

"That analogy or metaphor or whatever isn't helping!"

"You are so difficult! Why do you always get yourself into these situations that I can't solve…" Usagi grumbled as she punched viciously at her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Actually, I'm texting everyone. We need to give you a personality makeover."

"A personality makeover?" Minako spat out incredulously.

"Yes, Mina. Something you really need, especially now that you're going to be seeing a lot of Motoki…" Usagi continued her furious assault on the cell phone.

"Seeing a lot of Motoki where?" Mina gave Usagi an look. Usagi gave her a big smile.

"Remember when I hinted that you should go in front of the board members for a promotion," Usagi began in a baby voice, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yea…" Minako said cautiously.

"Well, you got it."

"I did?" When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was suppose to be a surprise until tomorrow-"

"Whoa. Hold up. What's the catch?"

"Catch? There is, uh, no catch," Usagi said in her baby voice.

"You're talking in your baby voice again…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine! Basically, you're going to be working under Motoki. Happy now?"

"He's going to be my boss!" Minako began to choke Usagi. "You set me up! You knew Motoki would be in charge of the Nagano account!"

"Ug, Ug, Ug," was all Usagi could manage to get out.

"If the pay wasn't good…" Minako finally let go of Usagi.

"Look, Mina, we both know you're the only one who is qualified to take on the Nagano account. The fact that Motoki is overseeing it is just a little icing on the cake, so to speak. Now c'mon, let's get this makeover done before 'Desperate Housewives' starts!"

---

"Are you guys sure about this?" Minako scrunched her nose as she was being attacked, errr, made over by her friends.

Rei rushed over to Makoto's house with her "supplies" after receiving Usagi's 911. After forcing Minako into the "chair of death" (as she called it), Usagi, Makoto, and Rei quickly went to work.

"Your hair would look…"

"If you put this on your hands…"

"These pants will accentuate your…"

"Smile, but don't get too friendly…"

"Be seductive, not sluttish…a fine line Rei sometimes crosses…tee hee…"

---

"Okay, Mina, look in the mirror," Makoto clapped her hands with glee. Minako approached the mirror warily.

"How come I feel like I'm on 'The Swan'?"

"Minako!" They yelled together.

"I'm going, I'm going…" Minako turned the mirror towards her.

---

The next morning, Usagi and Mamoru sat in a conference room, reviewing old company files.

"…and then they acquired holdings in the-"

"Hey, guys." Motoki came in the room and sat on the table.

"Um, Motoki, we're doing work here," Usagi peered over her (grandmotherly) eyeglasses.

"That's cool." Motoki began to play on his GameBoy Advanced.

"Are you playing 'Spongebob Squarepants'?" Mamoru asked with boyish glee.

"Yup."

"Mamoru! Focus on the task at hand."

"…so I was just wondering if it was a genuine- Good morning, everyone!"

"Hey, Minako," Usagi replied cheerfully.

"Hi," Mamoru and Motoki said in unison, their eyes glued to the GameBoy.

"It's Spongebob," Usagi informed Minako.

"Oh." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Why you got to be so condescending about-" Motoki's mouth dropped.

"What?" Minako asked innocently.

"You look so…so…"

It's mid-term exams week and I'm not studying so I cranked out another chapter. Maybe number 8 in two days? You never know.

Mamoru update: Found my Mamoru's number, but now I have a new love in my life (unfortunately, he's more like Motoki so he can't be my muse!); I have to dredge memories of my Mamoru for doses of 'muse' so this story can continue! Thanks to my best friend, Mina, for remembering all the good, bad, and especially ugly memories! You know you love 'Motoki'!


End file.
